


Meet and Greet

by Maggre



Series: Love and Your Neighbors [1]
Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game), 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén (Video Game)
Genre: College!AU, Connected stories as works in the series, F/M, Flatmates!Au, Fluff, Multi, idk this is the first time I've publicly posted fanfic, mlqc:layn, mostly oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggre/pseuds/Maggre
Summary: After her father's death and a leave of absence from school, MC is ready to get back to work at school. Only problem is: she has to move out of the dorms and into an old apartment building in an out-of-the-way area of Loveland. Moving is hard, but not as hard as living next to 4 ridiculously good looking and quirky guys.





	1. Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this fanfic is really just a product of me wanting to take these characters and dump them in a less complicated universe where I can let them run around an interact in fluffy ways. I'm planning on having some stand alone works like how the dates are, and a few multi chapter works where MC interacts with all 4 guys in a day/at once.

“Ha-ah..” MC sighed as she unloaded the last of her boxes from the moving truck. Wiping sweat from her brow, she looked up at the two-story apartment. Its façade was worn out but clean, old but cared for. Unlike the skyscraper apartments where she lived with her father, its short stature felt less cold, yet... Unlike the dorms where she was living until 4 months ago, it was certainly devoid of the roommates and friends she’s come to know and love: Anna, Kiki, and Willow

Suddenly, her phone began buzzing, “Hello?”

“MC! How’s it going? Have you gotten to your new place yet?” The voice has a mature, sisterly concern in it.

“Yeah, thanks for checking in, Anna, just got all the boxes out of the moving truck now,” MC replied, throwing a thumbs up to the driver before he quietly placed her desk down on the side walk, waved, and drove away. “How about you? Getting ready for tonight's seminar?”

“Ugh, yeah.. Don’t remind me…” MC listened to Anna rattle on about this semester’s invited lecturer, Mr. Reak, with her phone in between her cheek and shoulder, as she began carrying box after box up to apartment 2B. Anna regaled MC for the thousandth, and not last, time about how taking a Sunday afternoon seminar was a huge mistake. 

“Anyway,” Anna concluded, “Once you get all your stuff in the door, let’s meet for lunch! The land lord is a friend of a friend, but I want to make sure everything is okay for you!” Thankfully, Anna did not add any comments about MC's father recently passing as a point of concern, and MC was grateful for it. 

Setting the last box inside the apartment, MC hung up after agreeing to meet Anna at the university later with pictures. Turning around, MC stood outside her front door, hands on hip, looking over the second-floor railing back down at the side walk. All that was left to bring up was her desk. The apartment already had a usable bed and small dining table, so the desk was the only real piece of furniture she had to bring herself. It was solid wood, though, so it wouldn’t be easy. MC started down the steps, pondering her options, but ultimately regretted not asking the mover to help her carry it up before he left.

Glaring at the challenge, her foot had only just hit the last step as a motorcyclist pulled up into the space right in front of her desk, the engine left to idle. _Oh, a neighbor maybe?_

MC raced over in a half jog, “Hello, its nice to meet you!” she managed over the noise of the engine, “I’m MC, I just moved into 2B. Sorry about the desk, I’m just trying to figure out how to get it up there now.” MC smiled warmly and extended her hand. The motorcyclist faced her, helmet obscuring all expression but otherwise, didn’t move. Eventually, he turned off the bike and made to remove his helmet.

“MC?” The biker questioned, “Like, North Loveland high, class of 20XX MC?”

Seeing the man’s face, MC gasped. Out of instinct, her once extended hand moved to cover her mouth as her eyes widened in fear. Climbing off the bike was none other than her once high school class mate, Gavin. Gavin, the same guy she still freshly remembered getting into all sorts of trouble in school; be it extortion or one versus 10 fights, there was never a good rumor about him, and now here he was, smiling only a pace away. She was barely able to breath a sigh of relief when they graduated and, although they went to the same university, at least they were in different majors entirely.

_Don’t tell me…._ The blood drained from MC’s face as Gavin continued, “I thought I recognized you. So, you’re the one moving in?” Pointing to her desk, “That yours? How the hell did you expect to carry that up by yourself?”

“Uh..well…” still shocked and having not come up with an answer to that herself yet, MC floundered.

“Well, what’re neighbors for, right?” Without waiting for a response, Gavin turned, grabbed the heavy desk with both hands, effortlessly lifted it clear off the cement, and was already on the stairs. “B huh? Guess I’ll be seeing you around a lot, I’m 2C, first from the steps.”

MC ambled up the flight behind him, “Uh.. oh! Thank you so much, sorry to bother you!” By the time MC reached Gavin, he was already standing in the middle of her living room looking over his shoulder, “So where do you want it?”

“Oh! Uhh,” stuttered MC standing just outside her flat for fear of being alone in the same room as him, “that corner under the window is fine…thank you…” Gavin walked over and arranged the desk in the corner, setting it down easily like one would a basket of laundry. Who would have thought, THAT Gavin was now standing in her living room arranging the furniture like an old friend?  
  
He looked around the room, hand on the back of his neck, “Look like you’ve still got a ways to go with unpack- Oh!" Gavin walked over to the small table against the kitchen wall, pushing on it so that it wobbled. "I remember this table; landlady let me borrow it for a while; still uneven... I’d help but I gotta get back to the Academy… I’ll come by with some tools to fix it for you later!”

Gavin was already back at the front door, passing MC. “I can’t believe we’re gonna be neighbors now,” he smiled, putting his hand on MC’s shoulder, “Looking forward to it!”

And with that, Gavin walked into his apartment, left, hopped on his bike, and was off again.

“Oh…my…god!” Breathed MC, still hanging onto her door frame. Quickly locking up, MC started (VIP) power walking toward campus, fingers typing away, “ANNA! You will NOT believe who my next-door neighbor is, early lunch NOW!”


	2. Groceries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC meets Anna for lunch, buys some groceries, and meets the blonde haired/blue eyed tenant of 2A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry if things aren't perfectly aligned to how it went down in the app. This first work in the series is sort of just the 'reintroduction' to the characters as a sense of how they exist in this universe. This is Kiro's chapter and it doesn't have much of him in it, but it's a good set up for more to come!

The day was bright, and the sun was high in the sky as MC trotted through the campus center. The weather, however, was not why she was sweating, rather, it was having run the last mile to school after misjudging how long the commute would take. Huffing, MC spotted Anna sitting by the food court, two iced coffees on the table.

“Hey! Sorry for being late after moving up our lunch date! I didn’t realize the commute time would be that different,” said MC sitting down, “is that for me?”

“No worries,” assured Anna, pushing the milky brown cup toward MC, “I figured that’s what happened, so I got this for you, knowing you’d probably be sprinting over.”

“Mmmm,” sighed MC as she let the cold, bittersweet liquid calm both her nerves and beating heart. “Pwah! SO! Get this, I met my next-door neighbor just now; as it turns out, it's that bully guy Gavin I’ve told you about a few times before! He even recognized me! Before I knew it he was in my apartment and—”

“Woah! MC, what happened?” Exclaimed Anna leaning in with a mix of concern and interest in her eyes.

“Well…nothing” admitted MC, fire extinguished by embarrassment at her own implications, “all he did was carry up my desk and offer to fix the kitchen table, but we didn’t really talk in high school and all I remember clearly about him is that he left this really threatening, bloody letter in my desk. I was hoping to never have to see him again, but now I live next to him…”

“Hmmmm well…. They say people change a lot in college; maybe he did too?” offered Anna, “Sometimes rumors are exaggerated— I’m not sure about that letter, but… if you signed a lease, and if you’re going to have to live next to him for the next year or so, maybe it’d do you better to just wipe the slate and give him a chance?”

“I guess you’re right,” MC admitted, tension releasing from her body, “He said something about the Academy, and I think he’s in criminal justice. Maybe he really did turn over a new leaf?”

“Exactly!” concluded Anna, “See? Worrying about nothing! Now, as long as everything else is fine, if you **want** something to worry about,” said Anna, punctuating herself by slamming some textbooks onto the table, “how about I help you study for your reentry exam tomorrow before my seminar?”

The reentry exam was a special exam that the film studies department allowed due to MC’s special circumstance. Her father had died a few weeks before finals last semester, and so she took an academic leave to take care of the logistics. However, since she had good standing until then, they agreed to let her take a special final exam for her classes to see if she needed to retake any. If she passed, she would be able to enter this semester’s classes late.

In no time at all, books and notes were strewn about the table such that not a single spot was without clutter. Taking no note of her surroundings, MC studied hard to recall what she had learned in addition to learning the last few weeks of materials from Anna’s notes. Even after Anna left for her class, MC studied until the sun was beginning to set.

_Oh no!_ thought, MC, _I still need to buy a few groceries and unpack!_ MC threw her notes in her bag and started pulling directions up on her phone. _Let’s see; now that I’m living there, the grocery store that would be most convenient is this one!_

MC hurried over to the grocery store, finding that it was locally owned and sourced. The inside was small, but as MC soon found, well stocked. _Wow! Look at all this food! They even have brands I thought were discontinued! O-oh, I’ve never seen snacks like that before!_ In no time at all, MC found her basket full of junk food. She paid at the register where she had a quick, friendly conversation with the old cashier, and made haste back to the apartment.

_Ugh, I spent way too much time there, I need to unpack and sleep before the exam tomorrow, and I still haven’t met the landlord. Even though I paid the deposit already, I still need to give her this months rent._

Mentally stressing herself out already, MC muddled her way up the stairs to the second-floor walkway. Two bags of groceries in hand, MC had to balance both handle-less bags in one arm as she fished around in her bag for keys. Just as she was unlocking her door, the unfamiliar lack of effort needed to push it caused her stumble, causing the large bag of chips poking out of her groceries to fall to the ground. Just as she turned to look at what fell, the door farthest from the stairs opened, a young man on the phone walking out of 2A.

“Yeah I’m walking out now, see you in a bit,” The stranger hung up the phone, and looked MC up and down. Noticing the chips on the ground, he quickly picked them up for her, and smoothly said, “Heh, I see you dropped some precious snacks there, Miss Chips, you must be the new tenant the landlady was talking about, its nice to meet you! I’m Kiro!”

“Oh, thank you, sorry I’m just used to how heavy the dorm doors are and tripped a little…” MC blushed. Being in this handsome guy’s presence somehow felt similar to the way the first rays of sunshine felt after a summer rain shower.

“No worries; hey let me help you with that!” offered Kiro, taking one of MC’s bags out of her hands so she could pull her keys out of the lock and fully push her door open. The kitchen was just inside, and after organizing herself a little, MC turned back to her new neighbor taking the other bag from him, “sorry you had to catch me at a kind of embarrassing moment. I’m MC, I’m a third-year film studies major at Loveland U.”

“Nice to meet you MC!” said Kiro brightly, “I’m a third-year computer science major myse—WOAH hey where’d you get these chips???” Suddenly, Kiro was intensely examining the back of the bag of chips that’d fallen.

“Oh uhm, just at that little grocery store up the road, why?” asked MC, pausing from putting away the rest of her things.

“I thought I’d bought the last of their stock when I went there yesterday! Did you know? This brand of chips is running a special right now: every bag comes with a special AR card of a super hero. All I’m missing is batman!”

Seeing the sparkle in his eyes, MC smiled. “Oh well, I was just thinking of opening it now, wanna find out what’s in it?”

“Do I?!” exclaimed Kiro excitedly.

MC giggled a bit. It’d been a while since she last met someone so innocently excited about something. Taking the bag of chips and carefully opening it. She reached inside and found the thin piece of plastic. Pulling it out, she saw none other than the famous bat symbol.

“You got it!!” blurted Kiro, “You’re so lucky! I got a bunch of Aquaman yesterday out of mine.”

“Well, if you like it, you can have it. Think of it as a reverse house warming present!” offered MC, handing Kiro the card.

“Are you sure? Thank you! Miss Chips, you’re the best!” said Kiro, examining the card delicately.

“Hey, I thought I told you my name was MC.”

“Haha, sorry about that, Miss Chips is just somehow more fitting.”

Just then, the honk of a car horn blared from below. Kiro turned his head, looking out into the parking lot, “Oh, sorry, that’s my ride! I gotta get to work. I’ll have to treat you to something good later as your real house warming present! See ya!” called Kiro waving as he bounded down the steps.

Looking over the railing, MC watched the black car drive away…and then it clicked.

_Wait….Kiro…? Like… the popstar??? It couldn’t be could it?_

And with that, MC rushed inside, munching on chips while frantically searching the web for Kiro’s recent videos. _Oh my god. Its totally him! The face, the voice! But what’s a super star idol doing living in **this** apartment?_

Completely derailed from studying anymore, MC began down the rabbit hole of conspiracy theories questioning if the famous Kiro may have a doppelganger twin. It was already past dark when the inkling she’d been forgetting something reared its ugly head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm maybe MC is forgetting something important like paying the rent??? Get ready for some Victor next chapter. 
> 
> Also, compared to the original tumblr post, I think I'd just like to make MC in the same classes as her friends. I think it'll be more interesting that way. Maybe Anna is a year ahead...?


	3. Rent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC meets the demon living beneath her flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, wow this chapter got long, but I think its mostly because theres more speaking than in the last two chapters. Sorry bout that! Also sorry if Victor seems a little ooc, I don't think I'm quite there with pinning down his personality entirely. Let me know what you think about that if you've got the time, otherwise, I'll keep trucking along :)

The evening was calm and quiet as the sun dipped entirely below the horizon. The streetlights turned on and illuminated apartment 2B through the kitchen window. Bathed in the amber light, MC sighed. Closing her laptop, she tapped the back of her head against the cardboard box she’d been using as a back rest in resignation. As extensive a search as she had done, no credible sources on the internet suggested anything about the idol Kiro having any siblings or particularly convincing look-alikes; however, one source did confirm that Kiro was currently enrolled in university while working. As crazy as it seemed, THE Kiro was really living just a wall away.

Instinctively, MC reached for her phone, ready to drop the shock bomb in her group chat of old roommates, but then she thought better. _If that really is Kiro, I doubt he’d want the world to know where he was living especially when its so close to campus._ Closing out of her messaging app, she finally caught sight of the time. _!!! Oh my god, how did it get so late! I need to get in bed and get some rest before the exam, no wait, I didn’t even unpack my pillow or clothes!_

Shooting up from the floor in an attempt to rush, MC quickly found herself tripping over her bag, the contents of which spilled all over the floor. Sighing, she more carefully walked over to the kitchen and turned on the light. Gathering her things back into her bag, she took inventory of where all the labeled boxes were, _school supplies, clothes, I’ll be fine for at least tomorrow. I’ll have to come straight home after the exam to finish unpacking for the week though._

Breathing a sigh of relief that bed time was close at hand, MC picked up a coin that had rolled out of her bag, examining it closely as a thought dawned on her. _Hmm. Wait… what else…?_ Standing back up, MC admired the coin questioningly.

“OH MY GOD I FORGOT TO GO PAY THE RENT!!!” Screeched MC. Without thinking twice, she grabbed the envelope of rent out of her bag and rushed out of the flat. She hurried past Gavin’s apartment and down the steps. Running past 1C and 1B, MC knocked on the door to 1A and waited.

The landlady was an acquaintance of Anna’s aunt. Apparently, she owned some properties near campus, but eventually sold many to the university when it expanded, keeping only this apartment that she occasionally rented to a select and special few. After hearing through the grape vine of MC’s troubles, the landlady herself insisted MC take up residence at the complex. It was like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. When the offer was made, MC had been in the middle of figuring out how to keep her father’s production company from closing while keeping herself in college. Although many of the workers were happy to take a pay cut for a year while MC focused on graduating, the life insurance and company’s emergency savings wouldn’t have been enough to pay for their salaries for a year on top of the expensive costs of living in the dorm, not to mention tuition and fees.

MC continued to wait, checking the envelope again to make sure everything was there. Although the apartments weren’t new, they had all the comforts and conveniences of home, and the rent was an absolute steal compared to other apartments. Anxiously, MC tried knocking again a bit harder to no answer. Dejectedly, she looked over to the dark window, feeling upset at herself for forgetting her one responsibility to the woman who extended a helping hand during her time of need.

 _What was I thinking?_ Thought MC self-deprecatingly. The time on her phone showed that it was already past midnight now; if anything, trying to pay the rent now would be more of an inconvenience than anything else. She’d just have to get up even earlier tomorrow morning to drop the rent off and apologize profusely before her exam.

Turning to head back up to her own flat, MC saw that the only lights still on in the complex besides the street lamp was a faint light coming from apartment 1B. She realized that, in her rush to come meet the landlord and disregard for time, her running about may have disturbed her downstairs neighbor. Quietly tip toeing down the walkway back to the stairs, MC’s heart leapt completely out of her chest when the door to 1B suddenly opened just as she was passing.

“…,” a figure out of the corner of her eye stood, looming in the door way. Cautiously, MC turned her head to greet her neighbor. Standing there, with a look of utter disdain was a sharply dressed man, one hand still on the door knob, the other leaning against the frame.

“Are you, by chance, MC?” asked the man spitefully.

“Oh, uhm, yes I am, sorry for waking you! I was just—”

“YOU IDIOT!” roared the man threateningly, “Who moves into a new apartment and can’t even remember to greet the landlord during the day? Do you realize what time of night it is that you’re knocking on people’s doors? How are you even managing to stay in college?”

 Frightened and confused, MC managed, “uhm, I’m sorry…how did you know that?”

A look of shock followed by incredulousness crossed the man’s face, “Didn’t she tell you? The landlady moved to go live with her daughter in the country side months ago. I’m acting landlord; of course I know about you.”

MCs mind, already in a state of fight or flight (though mostly flight), blew smoke. She was expecting the landlady to be the kind, older lady she had spoke with over the phone a few weeks ago: someone who she could rely on during MC’s first time ever living on her own. But now, instead, the landlord (emphasis on “lord”) turned out to be a frighteningly aggressive guy who looked just about ready to bite her head off.

Sighing at MC’s frozen lack of response, the man moved aside gesturing into the flat, “Well, don’t just stand there, better late than never. Come in.”

“Oh,” stuttered MC, “I couldn’t! I should let you get back to—”

“I said now,” emphasized the landlord icily.

With no more room to argue, MC entered the dragon’s lair, clutching her envelope timidly. Looking around as the landlord closed the door, MC noticed that the flat looked completely different than her own right above it. For starters, the majority of the layout looked more like an office than an apartment, and everything from the flooring to the appliances were modern and clean.

“By the way, my name is Victor; come have a seat.”

Awe struck by the interior of his apartment, MC followed Victor to the small coffee table and chairs located relatively where her own kitchen was. Sitting down, breathing deeply, and refocusing herself she declared, “Hi. I’m sorry for not coming by sooner, and then coming by so late. I’m MC. I’m a third-year film studies student at Loveland University, and I’ll be living here from now on. Thank you for having me; here’s this month’s rent.”

A brief look of intrigue flashed in Victor’s eyes before he accepted the envelope and set it aside, eyes still locked with hers.

“Yes, so I’ve heard; with a minor in marketing. I came through the business school myself, which is why I, an alumni, will give you this piece of advice; punctuality in the world matters. Don’t be late again.”

Determined, MC responded, “Yes, I understand. Of course, I won’t be. Thank you and sorry for waking you up. I was studying for an exam all afternoon and when I got home…” MC trailed off a bit, not wanting to admit that she had lost track of time browsing gossip articles, “I just started unpacking and lost track of time.”

“An exam? This early in the semester?” Victor questioned and then sighed, “The land lady has never allowed idiots to live here before. I figured it was an accident when you didn’t drop by earlier, but—”

“It’s not a retake, it's a reentry exam!” blurted MC, immediately regretting doing so. Victor’s initial sour expression softened a bit into curiosity. “Uhm, well. You see…” MC explained to Victor the saga through which she came to seek residence at the complex.

Maybe it was the late hour, or maybe it was the intense yet silent way the Victor listened to her, but MC found herself, for the first time, really opening up about all the troubles she’d been through the last few months. Starting with the sudden phone call last semester, including the all the worries thrust upon her about her father’s business, and the countless phone calls with the school about if she wanted to drop out, MC found she almost couldn’t stop. When she finally did, the world was silent save for the gentle ticking of a clock somewhere out of view. The lack of noise wasn’t as awkward as one might think after pouring out their life story to a stranger; rather it felt good, like a heavy burden had finally been shed.

“I see,” said Victor, as he stood. “Stay there.”

The command wasn’t nearly as crass as the one to come in had been, but MC, nonetheless stayed put, worried about what might happen if she didn’t. Moments later, Victor reappeared, handing MC a small spoon and small cup of pudding. MC looked at it, and then back at the expressionless Victor.

“Eat this and go straight to bed. We can talk more about your lack of time management skills another time. For now, get some rest and focus on your exam so you don’t have to retake a semester of classes.” And with that, Victor showed MC out and locked the door behind her.

Baffled by his hot cold attitude, MC carried the pudding cup up to her apartment and shut the door. Sitting at the, still wobbly, kitchen table, she shoveled spoonful after spoonful of the delicious sweet treat into her mouth. When she was finally done, she was left, sitting in the dim light of the street lamps streaming through the kitchen window, staring blankly at the ceiling.

She recounted what had happened today: She woke up and said good bye to the apartment she and her father lived in her entire life; moved into a new flat only to find out the person she feared most in high school was going to be her next door neighbor, while the other was probably the super famous idol, Kiro; and finally, met the demon who lived in the apartment under her who also made the most delicious pudding she’ ever had in her life.

With out clearing the table, MC dug her pillow out of its box, set her alarm, and lied down on the carpet in front of the sliding door to the balcony, letting the sweet clutches of sleep claim her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, again, sorry its such a long chapter! And don't worry Lucien will have his moment in the next one ;) At the rate things are going, hope to have it out tomorrow or the next day! After that, all works in this series will mostly be stand alone vignettes of their lives or very short, multi chapter works involving all 4 guys.


	4. Exam Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC goes to take her reentry exam and forgets something very important...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its Lucien's turn guys! And with this, the 'reintroductions' are done! Hope this little appetizer has piqued your interest enough in the AU :)

Birds chirped, and light streamed in through the blinds on the balcony, painting stripes of sunlight across MC’s face. Groggily, she woke up, sitting up with pain in her back. She looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings, recalling how she ate pudding and fell asleep on the floor last night. Checking her phone, she saw that she had woken up an hour before her alarm clock. With her back begging her not to lie back down, MC deigned instead to begin getting ready for the day.

She got herself ready in the bathroom and fished a fresh set of clothes out of her boxes. Heading to the kitchen, she pulled out some bread she’d bought yesterday and stuck it in the large, counter-top toaster oven. Waiting for it to cook, she washed the cup of pudding and spoon from the night before, wondering if Victor was really a good or bad person. By the time she’d finished, her bread was ready. Shoving a slice of toast into her mouth, she began packing up her things and headed out the door. Recalling how long it took her to get to campus yesterday, she decided to use her extra time to sit at the campus center with a coffee while she crammed a bit more.

The morning air was crisp and fresh. Although the apartment complex was situated close to campus, both were located more on the outskirts of Loveland, meaning that the apartment complex still had green woods behind it, giving the area a much more relaxing vibe. Walking down the walkway toward the stairs, MC did her best to clear her mind and relax as much as possible on her way to the exam.

She had made it about halfway down the steps before an unexpected, “g’morning,” caught her so off guard, she missed the next step and slid the rest of the way down.

“Woah!” gasped the voice, coming to stand over her “sorry about that; you okay?”

It was Gavin, backed by the morning light, reaching a hand down to her. She took it, rubbing her already hurting back, “Yeah, sorry, I didn’t expect that…what are you doing under the steps?”

Gavin pulled MC up easily, examining her for bruises, “Oh, just working on my bike a bit before classes. That’s where I store it so it doesn’t take up a space; good place to work on it too. ”

“I see… uhm, well, sorry for interrupting you, I’ve got to get going,” replied MC, still feeling awkward in Gavin’s presence.

“Oh yeah sure. By the way, now that I’ve got my tools, I can fix your table for you if you want. I can come by later today to fix it.” Offered Gavin before MC left.

“Oh right, thanks for offering,” MC shut her eyes, remembering that she had agreed to give the guy a chance, “I think I’ll be back after lunch, is that okay?”

“Yeah sounds good, I’ve got a meeting at the Academy at 3:30, should work out well. See you then,” smiled Gavin waving her off.

****

A while after MC exited the apartment property, the door to apartment 1C opened. A man walked out.

“Good morning, Gavin. Lively today, aren’t we?” asked the man smiling plastically.

“Yeah. New girl.” Muttered Gavin, focus entirely on his bike.

Expecting no more pleasantries from his neighbor, the tenant of 1C proceeded to lock up and go about his day, pausing briefly near the stairs, when his foot slid over a piece of plastic.

“Hmm?” The man bent over to pick up the card someone had carelessly dropped. Looking it over, he smiled. _A new girl, huh?_ Pocketing the card, the man jovially began whistling no particular tune as he, too, leisurely made his way to campus. 

*****

Before she knew it, MC was back on campus. Early it was, as the campus center was nearly empty, however, this meant that MC’s favorite box bay window seat, overlooking the campus gardens, was quite open. Taking it as a sign of good luck, MC nested herself in the box: feet scrunched up, back against the pillows, notes in lap, and coffee by her side. The sun rose higher and higher in the sky as people passed going about their morning business.

As the time for her exam drew near, she mentally recounted what she needed to do. She had to pick up the exam from the secretary in the film studies office, take the exam in a back room she’d already reserved, and hand it back to the secretary. Easier than having to take it in a proctored room with the professor staring right at you the entire time.

Walking through the garden of the familiar campus grounds, MC felt confident and at ease for the first time in a while.

“What do you MEAN I can’t take the exam?” questioned MC, freak out mode upon her.

“I’m sorry, since you don’t have your student ID on you, I can’t let you take the exam,” explained the secretary, "school rules to prevent cheating."

MC’s placid mood took a nose dive as attempt after attempt at rifling through her bag failed to produce her student ID. MC strained to think of the last time she had it in her hands. It was when she used it that summer to get into the Loveland Museum of Art with Anna, Kiki, and Willow. They’d decided that she’d been stressed out enough and she needed a girl’s day out. She remembers specifically putting it back in her wallet though, and she obviously had her wallet on her since she’d just paid for coffee.

Ready to give up, MC was on the phone, texting the girls her SOS. A few minutes later, a knock on the open door frame of the office had MC turning to face the visitor with both hope and the beginnings of tears in her eyes. Unfortunately, she did not recognize the man who’d come by at all. Dressed in in dark jeans and a v neck, it was unclear if this handsome stranger was a student, or a TA. He didn’t look like someone from her small department, but he also didn’t look old enough to be a new professor.

“Ah, what luck.” Smiled the stranger, walking into the office stopping right in front of MC, “MC I presume?”

“Huh?” blinked MC, wracking her brain trying to remember if she’d met the man before.

“Haha, no, we haven’t met yet," smiled the man kindly, reading her mind, "but I believe this belongs to you?”

MC gasped seeing her student ID in his hand, “Oh my god! Thank you so much! Where did you find this?”

MC accepted her precious ID card back, wiping the tears from her eyes with the pads of her thumb.

“In the parking lot just this morning, you must be the new tenant in 2B?” answered the man, still smiling sweetly.

“Oh! I am! My name is MC…but, I guess you already knew that, and you are?”

“My name is Lucien; 1C. Its nice to meet you,” greeted Lucien, offering his hand, “It’s a good thing the IDs have the their owner’s department listed on them. Lucky I was able to catch you just now.”

“You’re telling me,” laughed MC, taking the proffered hand, noting its cold temperature. “I was just freaking out a little since I need it to take a reentry exam right now.”

“Oh!” exclaimed Lucien, a soft expression on his face, “well, then don’t let me keep you. I guess I’ll see you around another time then. Good luck on your exam.”

“Thank you!” replied MC gleefully, exchanging a heartfelt smile with Lucien before he took off.

ID in hand, MC turned back to the secretary, feeling put off her good vibe from earlier, but still eager to prove she was ready for her third year.

“Oh…my….god. You know Professor Lucien?” gawked the secretary.

“Huh? Professor?” questioned MC, exchanging her ID for the exam packet.

“Yeah, he’s famous on campus!” gossiped the secretary, “Super hot and super smart. No one knows what department he’s in, but he’s been seen in lectures across almost every department. He’s also like Wikipedia personified so everyone just calls him ‘Professor,’ and apparently he’s been on campus for like, ever! Haven't you heard of him?”

“Huh…is that so?” answered MC vaguely, more interested in getting started on her exam than gossiping about her new neighbor. Avoiding a more in-depth conversation, MC maneuvered her way out of the front office and into the back room where she situated herself for the test.

Two and a half hours later, MC emerged from the room, riding on the high that the exam was over. She traded the secretary the exam back for her ID, and exited the office feeling like a new woman.

Pulling her phone out from her bag, she switched it back on for it to immediately blow up with messages. She totally forgot to tell the girls that her ID had returned to her, but the more recent messages suggested that Willow had booked it over to the office and already found out that MC was able to start her exam. The latest message was a picture of the campus center from Kiki with the message, “Come meet up for lunch!”  
  
Smiling, MC headed back through the garden, ready to decompress, and finally feeling like she could restart her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading this first little peek into this AU. I'm planning an epilogue/their pov maybe as the next, short, one shot in this series, but generally new works will probably not come out as quickly as this first one did. However, since I'm already done with the 10 chapters of the game available in the english app, who's to say I wont get bored haha? Life? what life?

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is just me dumping my impressions about this college flatmates au onto paper. Its actually my first time posting my fanfic publicly, so please feel free to send me critiques, comments, questions, complaints, and definitely send me your headcanons!


End file.
